The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to non-contact fluid resistivity measurement.
Determining the resistivity of downhole fluid can be important for a variety of reasons. For example, determining the resistivity of fluid extracted from the formation may identify if the correct formation strata has been identified, and if the formation will effectively produce hydrocarbons. In another example, drilling fluids used to drill a borehole may be tested to determine if the formulation is correct for the subterranean conditions within the borehole. Existing resistivity measurement tools suffer from various mechanical and electrical problems, including, but not limited to, ineffective sealing, problems generating current within the fluid for testing purposes, and problems separating electromagnetic (“EM”) fields for measurement purposes.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.